cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Trauma Team International
Trauma Team International is a corporation that specializes in rapid response medical services. As the premium paramedical franchise, Trauma Team is one of the most powerful corporations of the cyber age. Overview A franchise of paramedics operating in the U.S., Canada, and parts of Europe. Trauma teams can be summoned by dialing 911 on any phone, and can trace a call to its source. The client is billed from the moment you call until delivery to the hospital. A trauma team client may also opt to carry a deadman transmitter, which will activate and automatically signal a Trauma Team the moment the client's brainwave pattern falls into a coma state. The Trauma Team is composed of paramedics expertly trained in combat, who will go to any length to deliver their clients from harm. Those wealthy enough to afford a Trauma Team medical plan receive a card and biochip implant. Business Model (2020) Full Body Life Coverage This plan costs either $500 per month, or $5,550 with a yearly plan discount. In the event that a Trauma Team is dispatched, the customer/patient also had to pay E$100 for every minute until arrival at the nearest corporate hospital. Finally, the customer/patient also has to pay for the cost of all ammunition that the Trauma Team fired, all of the fuel that was used, and has to pay for any equipment or personnel damage. If the Trauma Team is not able to reach the customer within 10 minutes, the customer/patient receives 50% off the cost of spent ammunition. Corporate Coverage / Corporate Executive Coverage The Corporate Coverage plan costs $1,500 per month, or $16,500 with a yearly plan discount. The Corporate Executive Coverage plan costs $12,000 per month, or $120,000 with a yearly plan discount. These plans promise a response time of 7 minutes. The customer/patient is taken to a corporate medical center upon pickup. The customer/patient still has to pay for equipment or personnel damage. The executive plan covers all ammo and fuel costs, but the customer/patient still has to pay for any equipment or personnel damage. High Priority Coverage This plan costs $34,000 per year and does not have a monthly rate. This plan comes with a gold Trauma Team Inc. card. The response time for this plan is 3-to-5 minutes, which Trauma Team claims is the fastest in the business. Once the customer/patient is picked up, they will be taken to a corporate hospital instead of a medical center. All ammunition and fuel costs are covered, but the customer/patient still has to pay for any equipment or personnel damage. Business Model (2077) In the Cyberpunk 2077 mission Breaking Through, Trauma Team client Sandra Dorsett is shown to have a "Platinum" level membership. Advertising materials for Trauma Team visible in a megabuilding lobby promise a 3-minute response time, apparently having improved since 2020. Trauma Team Squads Each Trauma Team squad consists of: *An Aerodyne pilot *An Aerodyne co-pilot and gunner *2x Security Specialists *A lead EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) *An assistant EMT Each trauma team squad has their own TTI Medical AV-4A, a light-weight Aerodyne made of composite materials. The pilot mans the AV-4A, while the co-pilot mans the vehicle's front-mounted gatling gun. The pilot and co-pilot do not leave the Aerodyne during patient extraction, and their cockpit is kept separate from the rest of the vehicle. During flight, two Security Specialists sit in the same compartment as the EMTs. The security specialists sit directly behind the pilot and co-pilot, and each of them mans a 7.62 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) machine-gun mounted to their side of the vehicle. The EMTs sit toward the back of the vehicle, with the Lead EMT sitting next to the patient stretcher and the Assistant EMT sitting next to the medical supplies. During patient extraction, the two EMTs and two Security Specialists disembark from the AV-4A and make their way to the patient to rescue them. If necessary, the two Security Specialists will clear a path to the patient for the EMTs using their rifles and submachine guns. Each EMT is armed with a pistol for self-protection. Gallery File:Misc Image Trauma Team.jpg File:Image cyberpunk 2077-38565-2618 0020.jpg File:Trauma Team (concept art).jpg Misc E3Trailer TraumaTeam.png|Trauma Team in action. de:Trauma Team International fr:Trauma Team International pl:Trauma Team International Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Corporations